Ace Jefferson Finlay's Buffy The Vampire Slayer Season Eight,Version A
by finlay.ace
Summary: I wrote these two years ago upon finishing season seven. PS: If you liked Buffy's character, especially towards the end you may hate this and may hate me for it, but this is how I see things most likely going down after she loses Spike, and if they were to continue just straight from there. Is opinion / one perspective light/ one way I would have liked to see it go after season 7.


16

I wrote these two years ago upon finishing season seven. PS: If you liked Buffy's character, especially towards the end you may hate this and may hate me for it, but this is how I see things most likely going down after she loses Spike, and if they were to continue just straight from there. Is opinion / one perspective light/ how I would have liked to see it go after season 7, enjoy

Buffy The Vampire Slayer Season Eight

Episode 1: SEPARATE WAYS

-Buffy and her counter- parts reach England, the most likely place that will be safe from the US government as it looks for who was responsible for the destruction of Sunnydale and go about going their own separate ways from there. Giles sets up base near Devonshire for the slayers and begins training Andrew in how to be his replacement. Willow and Kennedy head to South America to hunt down potential slayers to send up North, while Xander meanwhile still in grief about Anya takes off for Africa in search of ones. Rona,Vi and a slayer named Beth stay to help Dawn , Buffy and the others train new recruits. And Faith meanwhile finds herself in a very much estranged and helpless position as Principal Wood's wound becomes infected and he has to be submitted to urgent care in the hospital as he slips into a coma. Faith accompanies him in and stays with him there.

Episode 2: DYING YOUNGER

-When a potential is murdered less than a few miles away by demons, Buffy recklessly takes the offensive, despite the cautioning of Giles and Dawn and leads a small group of her troops and Beth into battle. All signs point to the demons having left the country, but Buffy chases after them, hellbent on revenge and to make an example of this group of demons to other demons for what they did. Meanwhile Faith becomes even more confused about her feelings as the doctor's tests come back to tell her that there's an 80 percent chance that Robin won't make it. She's not sure what to think and for the first time in her life she's starting to feel like she cares more and like it's...

Episode 3: WHATEVER

-Buffy's hunt after 10 days leads her to the south side of France. With no sign and no trace their party other than to go door to door has no choice but to head home. On the way back they stop at a bar, that turns out to be a demon bar. Buffy picks a fight with the bartender and five demons and has to pulled back by Beth, and Vi (who was sent out to look for them and shows up, as she's finally caught up to their tracks) think that she's starting to show signs of PTSD. Dawn meanwhile gets her first real boyfriend… only to have Xander keep popping constantly in and out of her mind. Faith comes home and tries to get involved more at headquarters to get her mind off Robin but finds she's no good at doing "bookwork" or leading, because they involve too much waiting. Giles starts having dreams about Buffy again and begins to wonder more again about retiring and whether or not there will ever be a good time to do so.

Episode 4: LULL

-Buffy, Beth, Vi and the rest of the slayers come home and after a conference with Giles, Vi and Beth decides as friends that they need to set up a doctor's appointment for Buffy. Dawn and Shaun get closer. Dawn confides her crush for Zander at a movie and they laugh hard about it and about a crush that Shaun had for his aunt and end up kissing. Faith meanwhile, after talking to Willow on the phone out of pure boredom and anxiousness, decides to read up on slayers, to see if there's a way she can reduce the hypertension in her and Buffy, only to make a shocking discovery parallel to their conditions.

Episode 5: THAT OL BLACK MAGICK

-Willow and Kennedy after fielding Faith's call investigate a suspicious murder of a young girl. After talking to the dead girl's parents , they discover, that not only, was all not alright at school but that the girl was seeing somebody…from beyond his grave…

Episode 6: A JOURNEY OF SELF DISCOVERY (Part One)

-Zander, after landing in Morocco, ends up eventually seeking out a nationally acclaimed guru for advice on how to proceed. They meet, but the guru turns out to be trafficking demons to the highest bidder, so Zander finds himself in the midst of a moral predicament, as he sees for the first time in his life humans being the monsters instead of the demons. He wrestles with this but in honor of Anya and in the hope to finally put her memory at ease and the guilt he feels, he hatches and sets about a plan to try and free the demons from their misery.

Episode 7: FASCINATION (Part One)

-Inspired by her experience, and the help that she got from Mikayla's dead boyfriend via an unrequested mediumship, Willow begins to research if there's ways to talk to people who are beyond the grave to get information. Kennedy misinterprets her increasing interest as Willow wanting to recommune with Tara via magic and becomes increasingly jealous, wondering also if she's not just there to fill all the empty spots in Willow's life left from her absence. She meets a man who intrigues her, to make matters worse. The only problem is, that he might be a sorcerer, and while he may be able to shed some light on Willow's life, he may just be putting her, Kennedy, under his spell.

Episode 8: A JOURNEY OF SELF DISCOVERY (Part Two)

-Captured, and at ease with Anya after her manifestation… but not with himself for chasing the wrong monsters after all these years... Seeing that it was always the humans who brought it about, got the powers, invoked the things, wanted them to be involved…Yet not…Zander is taken to Nigeria…and sold for rum with the rest of the demons who he couldn't help escape…He's locked in stocks, and meets a woman who's been bitten by a vampire but somehow hasn't turned yet…They're drugged…Being confused…Xander looks to find a way to escape…but he's unsure for once in his life if there's even a possibility for it…because he's never been at the mercy of humans' before…or at least not like this. They're put to work and beaten when they fail to follow the rules. They work the plantation, and if they can't work they're put to death. Half of them have gone mad or are senile, as they are forced to drink a blend that acts like marijuana when they get off work, only to take a pill and get woken back up with shock. The philosophy being that demons, half breeds and mystical magical creatures make better workers if you can only just control them.

Episode 9: FASCINATION (Part Two)

-Willow searches for the causes of Kennedy's illness and discovers Rogen. She confronts him, only to learn of a dark pact between the two of them, and that the only way that she can cure Kennedy may be to give herself to him. But then again, that's becoming less and less of a problem, and might not be a problem at all, because she's finding herself falling for him more and more too and is beginning to fight Kennedy for him. And vice versa.

Episode 10: BACK HOME

Back home, Giles, Andrew, Vi and Buffy finally come to agreement, as to the status of Angel and his operatives. And Vi and Beth take Buffy to the doctor in spite of her protests that's she fine. In order to get her to answer questions and run tests ,the doctor ends up having to seduce and sedate her. He confirms with the tests that she's got C- PTSD, but with her blood test also that something much worse is wrong that's going have to get fixed. Meanwhile Giles talks with Andrew about Andrew replacing him permanently as the head. He wants to stay on and help train new recruits, but he doesn't want to be in charge of it in the organizational levels anymore, because it's really Buffy's show now. He's closed the Hell Mouth but he's done and anything else he wants to do contractually, so that he can gather more peace of mind and get to actually live what's left of his life. Andrew agrees that Giles should, and with the idea and is nervous, but also very excited. They also talk about the setting of "Buffy decoys" in the case of interest from other parties, and when they receive from LA word of a rogue slayer but not from Angel, they decide that it's best, if only for the moment, that they say that she's in Rome, even if she really isn't. Andrew leaves and Giles goes about the necessary arrangements to make it seem like she's staying there. Meanwhile Shaun takes Dawn to meet his family, and Faith deals with a whole another level of emotion, deeper than even the one before, as she goes to see Robin , only to see Roma there with him already, the two of them laughing, and giggling…

Episode 11: A JOURNEY OF SELF DISCOVERY (PART THREE)

-Zander, with the help of his new friend Paumo, escapes with the turning girl. They sneak out of town and they begin to make their way north to a refugee camp, which is a watering hole, en route to the border. They travel by the cover of night, Paumo explains to Zander, the fragile situation in Nigeria, and while caring for the girl, who is almost comatose now, how the vampires and demons here are the people, and how the humans for the most part aren't the real ones. And that the real ones, are those that are trying to help. Zander has a hard time believing him, but has an even harder time, when Paumo is killed by a band of machine gun wielding militants the next morning and is rescued with the girl by a group of half demons, who lose three of their number, to save them and bring them to the refugee camp. There Zander finds himself in a whole new world, surrounded by freaks and society's outcasts… vampires, werewolves, demons…living alongside religiously oppressed humans, feeding off of the remains of other creature's dinners and trash and raising sheep as best as they can, for the blood and the meat…He really is in a whole new world, and more and more each day, begins to wonder what the one he lived in was/ if it was really real or just an illusion fed by paranoia, because of the kindness these demons who have nothing, are showing to him.

Episode 12: FASCINATION (Part Three)

-Kennedy falling off the rooftop after trying to kill Willow and impales herself on a stake below. Willow loses it, and taking Kennedy for dead after her eyes roll up goes after Rogen. After tracking him for several days, she manages to catch up with him and his gang at a local dive and makes quick work out of two Shevak demons that get in her way. Starting to go dark she heads to the local cemetery to try and get a hold of herself at which point Rogen appears and taunts her. Willow's about to do it and kill him, which is exactly what Rogen wants, when Kennedy shows up. With some effort she talks Willow out of killing him and the two end up trapping him in a cage of contentment. Kennedy explains that the only power that kept him trapped was his jealousy and they leave him bewitched, wiping his memory, just to be safe. They get to talking and realize that they're not cut out for what they're doing anymore, that they never were, that they want normal lives, that magick, is the only reason, why they're having trouble and that by being in South America they're really kind of out of the fight any way, and so decide to be done, and after thinking about it once more just to be sure, they phone Giles who in a way is kind of relieved that he isn't the only one. He tells them he's going to be hanging up the cap too and that everyone especially them have gone through more than fair share, to which they agree. Willow and Kennedy relocate to Rio and spend the rest of their days together, raising a family. They don't have to deal with anymore vampires or demons. And they live a much less stressful non-magickal life, for both them and their kids, helping people out still, but because of how they do it not running into that kind of trouble which is a much more fair deal for their kids.

Episode 13: DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO ANYMORE

-Tracking down a runaway slayer, Roma was training, and in denial about the high blood pressure and the ulcer that she's developed Buffy hits the streets. She catches with the runaway, only to run into Faith also who is getting her angst out too….but now with a pack of half- demons… whom she had gotten into an argument with at a nearby dive. Faith's drunk, and the run away watches horrified as Buffy more brutally then necessary kills most of them, and then fights Faith over who gets to kill the last one ,who feels that it was her fight and unfair for Buffy to come swooping in and kill them all for her. Buffy doesn't care though, she's angry, and just wants to kill and protect, like she always does, and so pushes Faith away, who even in her drunken state is bewildered by the action…Buffy runs the demon through and then proceeds to yell at the kid. Telling her how useless she is and how she should be more useful, before stalking off to prowl the streets for more demon blood. And Faith somehow in her drunken state manages to take the kid back to the base, and comforting her, tells her that it's been a rough day for everyone. She talks to Giles and Vi with the girl, Sally when she gets there. Sally wants to go home. Giles says there's nothing wrong with that and that it's up to her, ultimately if she wants to stay longer, or to go. Vi's concerned that Buffy's going to hurt herself if she keeps this up and burn out. Giles agrees, but it's obvious that they're all thinking the same thing, and that Buffy will only be reasoned with if and when she wants to be. No one's told her yet that Willow and Kennedy are done with the gig, and that Zander hasn't reported in since he left, or that Dawn has a boyfriend now. She's just off in…

Faith, the next day, decides after thinking long and hard about it, that she's going to go see Robin, as a friend. He's a little surprised to see her, because he noticed her leave the other day out of the corner of his eye, but is happy nevertheless to see her. He doesn't know what to say quite, so Faith does most of the talking, wishing him well and catching him up on the stuff he's missed. She leaves, hesitating at the door, having not kissed him, like she did at the Hell Mouth and right before he went into recovery, and then after it, but she thinks better of it, and of lingering too long, in case she makes him think twice about the happiness he still has with Roma more then he probably already has, and leaves. She's not sure if she did the right thing and heads to the docks, where she finds Dawn surprisingly. Shaun and her had got into a fight and some things were said that shouldn't have been. It happens, Dawn says but at the same time, like…, she's just not sure if it's good for her anymore or for him, because he's had his eyes on this girl named Penelope for weeks and…is thinking it may be a phase…Faith gets it…and almost tells Dawn about Wood but then stops…reconsidering…Dawn's eyes wander, wondering…questioningly…and for once…for once…Faith finds it ok to open up…to tell her…and Dawn smiles…because she gets it just Faith like understood what's going on with Shaun.

Vi meanwhile has gone looking for Buffy, only to find that there's something new in town…as she finds a body…dead…with sigils all across it, cut in, with teeth….

Episode 14: A JOURNEY OF SELF DISCOVERY: PART 4

-Zander meanwhile finds himself even more at home among the refugees, as he works to learn why they live the way they do and who all is out there trying to kill them. Several weeks have passed and the people who were after him and the girl haven't come like Paumo expected, but they were unconscious several days before they woke up, so they might have come then. He befriends a young male vampire by the name of Sriki, who somehow also hasn't lost his soul.

When he asks Sriki about this Sriki explains that in Africa for some reason it's been very different for vampires, and that the climate makes the change not as drastic as it does for the ones in the north when they turn. That it depends more on who they were as a person instead. They have to drink still but they keep their souls if they're in a positive or neutral alignment, and don't lose them to icy depths like the ones in the north do. He also tells Zander about the trials and about how some of the vampires who were poorly aligned when turning have succeeded at them and regained their soul. Zander tells Sriki about Spike. Sriki nods and confirms that Spike was one of the ones who he had heard of but an unusual case. Zander inquires further to see if Sriki knows anything more about Spike, but he doesn't, and the bit he had heard was word of mouth that come from a vampire that died. He hadn't been impressed with what he'd heard though. The girl who was turning recovers now and becomes one with her soul in tact. She thanks Zander for risking his neck for hers as soon as she can walk and they spend many days bonding and talking about travel, politics and comics. She's intrigued with his life outside of Buffy and the hell mouth, and even though she's a vampire, he's finding that she intrigues him just as much. One evening Zura-Khann, the leader of the refugees calls a summit meeting which they attend, and tells of good tidings in the south, that the leader of the band that was after Zander is dead. Zander feels uneasy with this news, happy he's no longer being hunted, but at the same time too…like he hasn't done anything to help…and isn't…even now…In a way he wants to go back to his home and his friends, but in a way…in so many ways…he feels like he's been called to this spot, this time for a reason and to do something about it…He voices these concerns to Sriki and Sriki tells him about a prophet in the east and at first light Zander decides to set off to consult him to see what he can learn. He reaches the dunes at sunset, and upon entering them is surprised to see Miranda waiting for him at the entrance. He's annoyed that she followed him, but in a way he's secretly pleased. She overhead everything that he told Sriki and agrees that it's a good idea. They enter and a character named Zorloch is waiting inside and tells them of an impending choice that Zander has to make, about his destiny and his place in it. He can either go back to Europe before daybreak never to return and rejoin his old life… or that he'll find himself here indefinitely. Zander asks why, and Zorloch jests that if he were to tell him that, that his fate then would be sealed here…forever.

Episode 15: ONE NIGHT IN BANGKOK

Chao-Ahn reports in from Asia. Similar markings are being found in China too on dead bodies. Vi wonders if it might be the work of the First but Giles doesn't think so, because it's much too soon for it to be making a move again. Andrew returns from LA and with a bunch more slayer trainettes and the word that Spike's alive. Vi decides that she should take the more trained slayers with her to China to see if she and Chao- Ahn can figure out what's going on. Meanwhile Buffy shows up with the head of…something…and demands to get paid for it. They tell her that Spike's alive, but she doesn't care, and hearing the last bit, demands to lead the troops herself in China. Giles say no and Buffy makes a remark about him being ungrateful just like Angel and Giles point blank tells her at that point that he's going to be retiring from being involved in a direct capacity and that she should think about it too. Buffy doesn't know what the hell to make of this, and half enraged, and half crying, runs off. Dawn goes after her and tries to talk her, but ends up letting slip that Willow and Kennedy are done, and that Zander hasn't reported back since he left. Which just makes matters worse, and Buffy madder. She ends up shouting at Dawn for letting them go, saying that they "they can't quit, that they all have to fight, because everybody has to, because they're all slayers now!", before jumping a fence because she has to go "patrol" , saying in response to Dawn who begs her not to," that they're all done or lounging in offices so who's going to do it!" . Leaving Dawn to go back in and ask Vi if she can go along.

Vi's unsure but after seeing the look in both Dawn and Giles's eyes says sure. Giles tries to go apologize to Buffy for what he said, but unable to find her, sends several slayers, to bring her back. Dawn's worried, but Giles, says it's probably better if she goes, because Buffy's not going to be ready to accept things probably for a while, and that it will get her mind off of Shaun. Dawn starts to argue that she's probably the one who can relate most to what Buffy is going through, but then realizes that Giles is right, and Giles and the others are in the same boat, so agrees. Spike's also on her mind, and how and why he didn't tell them that he was alive.

The plane ride over's uneventful and Vi briefs them mostly on what to expect. They reach the base without a hitch, and reindezvous with Chao-Ahn and her people who've set up a basic search grid to look for and hunt down the killer(S). They do a sweep without avail and are about to give up on a second when they pick up on an old lady who's chanting in some garbled tongue. Chao can make out bits of it, because it's some old Asian dialect, and learns that what they're dealing with is located downtown beneath the sewers. The units meet back up and setting up the show below and on all sides to cut off all the exits, go down. After going through several dark tunnels and caverns, they find it, but it's not exactly what they'd expect. If you could call it an it really because it's more like a thing, made out of slimy goo, with little teeth like hands and such. Chao barks out a command only to get hit caught off her guard. She goes down clutching her arm, and Vi and Dawn leap into action,Vi grabbing at its head and Dawn going for its heart. It gurgles, and thrashing spins out, submerging most of the group in itself…bewildered but not doing any damage. Vi rips off a huge hunk of its head and forces it down its throat. Dawn meanwhile realizes that she isn't having luck cutting through and so begins to inject other objects into its chest, to try and push her way out. Chao meanwhile is ordering full retreat back, while the rest of the slayers regroup for a more formal attack. Vi rips another chunk out and it swings Dawn and rest of the group loose, the slayers charge and make quick work of it. Dawn stunned, recovers, only to find herself looking up at…it above again …The slayers look up, only to find…Swarming out from it now…More stuff …It lands on top of them, Chao tries to use her body to brace it but it's no use…as the thing's on them in seconds as screams split through the air. Vi rolls away from the scene and shouting to Dawn, they managed to make a break for the top, with the thing from up above following in pursuit. They reach the ladder and Dawn despite Vi's protests shoves her up first. Dawn gets one good last long look at the thing, (shivering as she gets the full profile in her mind) only to get pulled up as the thing snatches at her. Above and on the surface, Vi and Dawn have no choice but to make a run for it.

Meanwhile back in England, Faith is trying to be useful, but having no such luck. She's going through the Slayer books again, trying to understand this pattern, that they all did die young, but not necessarily because they got killed, when Andrew comes in saying that he needs her assistance… Buffy's back, and not only that…but she's got Giles who tried to talk to her when she came in, at swordpoint! Faith tries to talk her down, but Buffy just calls them all traitors to the cause. Dawn and Vi rush in, with news…and Buffy's barely heard anything yet about the thing that's followed them back before she goes out after it…

Episode 16: A JOURNEY OF SELF DISCOVERY: PART 5

Zander says he can't go. And that if that means he can't go ever, then so be it. Zorloch tells him to run then…. Run to where he came…because the camp's under attack…Miranda and Zander run at top speed, only to find that the camp's already been destroyed, that everyone's fled, and that Sriki's dying. They gather enough to know that the rebels took Zuri- Khann only to have Sriki die on them. Zander tries to get Sriki to drink his blood, so that he can live, but Sriki refuses, saying that it would talk too much and would put Zander in far greater peril then he deserves. "It would make me barely fit, if I drained you to the edge, you are far better now to us, then I would be then, go save our leader, go save them…" Zander marks the spot and because the sun is rising and he doesn't want his friend to turn to ash, buries him, just as it comes up, marking the spot with Sriki's favorite Batman comic. For the passage, he jokes, Miranda and him then set off via camel to rescue them, using a blanket to keep her from the sun. They reach the edge of the jungle where there's more trees and Miranda can travel with relatively more safety then out the desert sun when they cross a pair of bandits. They're luckily in a friendly mood though and with just a mirror and pocketknife Zander is able to bribe them into giving detailed information about the rebels. The camp as it turns out is only a few miles away and the bandits have a beef with the rebels as well, so with the promise that they get to have anything of value that the rebels may have the bandits agree to help. They wait for nightfall and together plan their attack, while they rest, watch the camp's movements and get in position.

In the meanwhile Zuri-Khann is tortured for information about gold high in the mountains of western Nigeria. He knows nothing, or tells nothing though, and the rebel leader Bane shortly gives up hope of getting the knowledge from him via civilized tactics. Zander, Miranda and the bandits can hear the screams from far below. Night comes and they make a relatively swift maneuver to surround the camp. The rebels are few in number, but strong. One of the bandits falls quick to a sword and Zander and Miranda are left having to compensate. The map Zander had of Morocco gets burned during the fight and falls to ashes. Three rebels fall, and they reach the leader only to have Bane kill the other bandit and hold the Zuri-Khann at blade point. Zander and him parley but without amend. Miranda makes a quick move and ends up getting a knife in the chest. Zander cries out, and makes ready to face him for the final fight but Bane's already running…back to his troops….in the mountains. Miranda and Zander together remove the knife and caring for her wounds cut lose Zuri-Khann who thanks them and tells them of the rebel general's plans to build a political terrorist state that will kill demons, vampires and anyone who stands in his way. Zander asks how much of a threat he is and Zuri-Khann explains that there is gold that is in the mountains and that if Bane finds it, he'll have enough to sweep and make the continent his own, and that with his troops and recruitment policies he could succeed. And that if he doesn't find it, his rival who will gain control of the south will because they're looking as well. Making it vital for them to find gold first to stop them all… Zander and Miranda agree to help, with the help of anyone that they can get to help …and Zander realizes that his place is with these people here… in their fight for social and personal liberty. That they could leave but that it'd be wrong. And Miranda wishes to stay, her family was…she doesn't know where they are and needs to find them…So soon, they're traveling again, and when they hit a place with a phone. Zander thinks twice once, but then goes it, calling in, in much a similar way as Willow and Kennedy did to say ,he's done with that, what's he found and what he's involved in and Andrew is concerned but agrees to pass it on, wishing him luck and that it all goes well. And Zander does the same back, and hanging up, kisses Miranda. Zuri- Khann's waiting she says and off they go, to look for gold, and her parents.

Episode 17: Stuff Gets Complicated

-Debate rages as to whether they should go after Buffy, Dawn wants to but the others aren't so sure. Eventually Dawn just takes off, and Faith quickly decides that's it's better for everyone if she follows after. Giles is uncertain what to do and if he did the right thing earlier, so withdraws into a book. Andrew takes the call that ends up being Zander and then passes on the news. Giles nodded and says that he expected as much and then Robin Wood and Roma show up. Vi tells them the sitch and between the five of them, they agree that the best thing they can do is to wait and see what happens. Andrew is still kind of on edge from the Zander call and feeling like he should be helping, so quickly after agreeing to wait and do nothing, decides to follow after Faith.

Dawn reaches Buffy, only to have her draw a stake and tell her to back off, or get hung up like a puppy on a Christmas tree. Dawn obliges, Buffy leaves and Faith catches up. Dawn tells her and they both agree to follow still but not engage. Meanwhile Buffy's tracked the thing to a warehouse, that she's figured out the thing's holded up. Not one for plan's too much, she rushes in and finds herself in trouble and fighting for her life. Dawn and Faith rush in, just as Buffy keels over and together, they managed to trap the thing into a big giant compresser… hold it, and then turn it on, effectively making mincemeat out of it. Buffy's lying on the floor though. They rush to her aid and she starts going into seizures.

Hospital. Everyone there. Buffy's in and out of consciousness. Losing the fight…The doctor's say that they are going have to operate. Not good odds. Giles is trying to reach Willow and Zander but to no avail. He ends up leaving. He can't see her die. Not so young. Not like this. Faith keeps thinking about the book and what she read, and how only 5 slayers had lived past 30 without succumbing to an ulcer, wondering if she'll be next… The way she treats her body, it's been a miracle so far and now this…Vi's not there she's holding the recruits together. Andrew's paid his respects and is off to Rome, checking on the Buffy double to see if she's alright. Her actions will now be Buffy's actions until further notice. Almost done. Almost out. There. Better. Only Faith and Dawn are left. The doctor and three nurses. Robin Wood comes in trembling, he's holding something. "For my mother…"he whispers and then…It all happens…it all goes down…Gunshots echo through the room. The table Buffy's on flips. Robin Wood runs in the opposite direction. Buffy's vitals go off the charts and then everything just goes to hell, as they're running her to surgery again as fast as possible. As she's losing blood…and losing it quickly…she's not going to make it…she's not…back…back…Dawn's calling Giles. Faith's staying with her….Back in the room…Back in the room…They're all there…Dawn explaining in tears….An hour…Faith gets anxious and tries to leave Giles…Giles makes her stay. Dawn's in another episode of tears. Faith comforts her. The doctor's comes back. A huge clipboard's in his hand. He's frowning. He sees them, he looks up and says two words… "She's stable." "For how long?" Dawn presses. He doesn't reply.

Episode 18: V For Vendetta

Faith leaves the hospital. Dawn at her side urging her not to go. "I've got to head him off…I can't let him get away with this too…" Faith leaves Dawn in the parking lot looking helpless. Giles comes out to join her and asks where she's going. Dawn shakes her heads and tells him that they need to watch after Buffy. Faith reaches headquarters and heads to her room to pack, she's going to be wanted for murder after this… if she's caught. Roma pops her head in around the door and inquires if she's seen Robin, Faith says she hasn't. Roma lingers and asks her what's she doing. Faith walks out with all her stuff and a gun in hand and tells her that it's none of her business.

Roma tries to follow her. Faith knocks her out, and ties her up and puts in her a cupboard, only to find herself face to face with Vi who asks what she's doing. She tells Vi that she's packing, who's surprised and then that she's leaving. She doesn't linger for Vi to ask her more questions or to ask her about Roma's location, which is tied up in a cupboard about three feet away. She gets in her car and goes to the first place that she can think of where Robin might be. She's mad, confused, betrayed and wants to get even and now has an excuse to get him out of not only her's but their lives. Reaching the apartment, she gets out only to find Giles waiting for her. And to tell her that he's doing this with her. She asks why. And he tells that he wants to even the score with Buffy, and that the least he can do is help Faith take out the asshole that shot her…They reach the front door and Faith breaks it open, only to find themselves face to face with…the last person who they expect, as sitting there in the flesh waiting for them isn't Mr. Wood but Amy…

"Miss me?" "You…you…" Amy knocks Giles aside and goes straight for Faith. "You're the one we want…" "We?" "Woodie and me, how do you think I got all those connections last year.. dumn luck?...hardly…meet…" Ethan Rayne steps out from behind the door. "You!" "Hello, Rupert, long time no see, miss me?" Giles growls, tries to cast a spell. Rayne blocks it, grabs him by the hair and pulls them both inside as Robin Wood steps out of the shadows. Faith asks him why and he replies that "Spike killed my mother, Buffy let him live"…and Amy then commands them to tie them up because she's not done with them yet, until she knows where the witch is because her man didn't bring her back the way the was that he supposed to …

Faith questions her about this and he reveals that the slime thing was her doing and that her goal has been to get them all together again since the Hellmouth went down and they broke apart. Faith asks why and Amy tells her simply for revenge and because Willow kept her as a pet hamster for four years, only to not want to keep her around then. Kipping "Do you know how many times you all have spoiled my plots…" And then demanding answers to her whereabouts, to which all Faith can say other than a continent is that "We don't know where she is…" To which Amy responds "That they better start talking and entertain her then…"

Meanwhile back at the hospital, Dawn demands to see the doctor again. The nurse says he's occupied. Dawn doesn't buy it and is mad, and so pushing past the nurse, marches to his office demanding to be seen. There she finds that not only is the doctor in but that it's an all too familiar face from her past… Giles didn't successfully kill them apparently.

Andrew thinks twice about getting on the plane, looking at his watch and cell phone. He tells himself that it will be alright and that they'll let him know when they have word and then he gets on to go to Rome and meet up with the Buffy double, busy as planned, reassuring himself again that they'll call as soon as they get word…The doctor or rather Ben punches Dawn and Dawn falls back, but is quickly on her feet.

"Surprise, did you miss me…" Glory… Lights flashing on..off…Doctors and nurses around Buffy's bed. She's…dead…flat line…Dawn confronts Glory, dodges a blow. Dawn strikes back, catches Glory off guard, Glory goes flying out the window, and hits the roof of a car outside. Meanwhile Rayne questions Giles, as Giles under his breath works on a counter curse to break free of the charm. Amy smiles mockingly and Faith leers at her to come closer in challenge. Amy foolishly does just enough that Faith is able to make a move on her and grabbing hold of Amy with her feet pulls her into a chokehold.

"Let's make a deal…"

Doctors, nurses rushing to the door…Dawn runs out, to finish Glory, only to find herself running in the opposite direction as…shots fill the air…people fall away and in the middle of it all, smiling, evilly, lost, totally lost and confused, as to who is good and who is bad is…Buffy…?!"

Wood. And Buffy pushes her sister to the floor and walks out the front door…

Episode 19: MURDER SHE PURRS

Dawn gets to her feet, yells after her sister that Glory's at the hospital. Buffy doesn't turn around, walks down the front steps, pops a hole in a car windshield, smashes it, and climbing through begins to hotwire it. "Buffy…" WhoooSHH…whoa…Dawn's blasted back by an invisible wall from…Buffy finishes, and leaves, leaving Dawn alone in the parking lot with Glory. Glory smiles, tells her to run like the little squirt that she is and goes after Buffy.

Dawn follows in pursuit via a motorcycle that's keys have been left in the ignition by someone who stopped to hear what the shots were. Meanwhile at Wood's, Giles has almost broken Rayne's spell, while Rayne in a desperate situation now is threating to kill both Faith and Amy, as Amy fights to break free. Wood just smiles and leaves the proceedings. Back at the base Roma awakes and finding herself locked up. She begins to try and untie herself and kick down the door. Beth hears her, finds her and raises an alarm. Buffy reaches the apartment, spots Wood exiting and tears after him. He dodges a blow from her and sending a shot at her, makes a run for his car. She cuts him off only to be hit from behind as Glory shows up grinning. Wood and her kiss, grab Buffy and in an all too coy move on Wood's part take her inside to be tortured with the others. We just need little Dawnie, Wood comments . She's coming Glory smiles and if we're lucky the other slayers too.

My beef's just with buffy.

Mine's with them all.

An uneasiness follows.

Vi reaches Roma and Beth and Roma explains what happened . Vi asks where she thinks she's going. Roma tells her. Dawn's almost there, only the bike's stalled out halfway down the motorway. Out of gas. She starts to run towards Wood's, dodging in and out of cars. Rayne takes a knife to Giles slicing his cheek open and letting his blood drip to the floor. Who are you working for, Giles mumbles defeated. His spell failing finally, after it's faltering.

That's my business,

Ethan smiles

and mine alone.

Faith edges a knife further up her pants that she's been working up from a boot. Rayne strikes out suddenly, causing Faith startled to drop Amy, allowing her to scamper away. "No more leverage…ah bring her in…" Smiling Wood and Glory step in carrying Buffy. "Now!" Vi and Beth drop in. Wood startled drops Buffy and vanishes into the shadow. Glory startled strikes out, catches Beth off guard and sends her falling back bleeding heavily in the darkness. Buffy free and confused, strikes out at Glory. Glory falls against Giles. Giles hits Faith. The knife in her pants comes loose and all hell breaks loose as both Glory and Buffy go for the knife.

Vi turns, sees Faith and goes for her. Amy hits her at about the same time fleeing, and it sends her flying back outside . Beth's blood stops flowing in the next instance and she dies.

Buffy takes the knife from Glory and in one solid strike sends it deep into her chest. Glory gasps for air and striken, falls back presumably dead against the apartment wall in a dramatic pose. Buffy grins, sickly pleased and twisting the knife pulls it out and turns. Her eyes lock on Giles. Amy, Rayne and Wood have both fled leaving their partner to die at the hands of the slayers.

It's just her, Faith and Giles. Faith's eyes go wide from underneath him. Buffy doesn't even know she's there and Giles let out a scream as Buffy…Buffy…forever silences him. Still in the gesture, still in the motion…His head hanging limp from his shoulders for a second and then…just drooping… drooping…as he droops into what would be his death position …Buffy drops the knife startled, horrified at what she's just…only to be gone. Knife she'd used laying…laying on the floor beside him.

Faith rolled out from under him to do CPR. He was too far…he was too far…Gone. "Take care of Dawn…" Tears then. Lots of them… as Faith… broke down over dead Giles's body. Holding him. And cries. For Minutes. Hours. With the knife on the floor beside her. The same one that Buffy had used to kill him, when Vi walks in.

Episode 20: RAINDROPS

Vi makes a move tries to kill Faith. Faith slips her grip, and grabbing hold of Vi has to nearly choke her to hold her back. Dawn rushes in, and screams as she sees Giles. She points accusing at Vi, who points accusingly at Faith, who mutters the word Buffy, and in that second Vi's got her on the floor, with the knife raised ready to kill. Wham. Dawn knocks her back and Vi slumps to the floor unconscious. Faith is confused as to why Dawn is helping her, but manages the words Giles said to take care of you, and there …there running, running through the rain, Dawn tracking.

Glory awakes in the apartment, looks out the window, smiles when she sees them and makes her exit, bringing along a little something extra . Dawn carries Faith over her shoulder. Faith's badly bleeding. They slow up and stop in an alleyway. Dawn says something along the lines of your hurt and Faith says that it's just a scratch which Dawn laughs at. She pulls Faith over a fence into a yard and climbs over it herself. They're in the back of an old park. Dawn takes Faith over to the pavilion and lays her out on one of the tables. Faith coughs up blood, seems to feel better, gets up. Dawn sits, facing away, thinking. Faith goes over and sits by her. They talk, Dawn finally asks if it was really her. Faith grimaces but nods, the memory still fresh in her mind. She'd never really liked the old man until recently, but he'd gotten nicer, it seemed as he'd mellowed in age. Dawn then asks the harder question, of whether or not they should hunt her down. Faith tells her that it's not just her, Ethan Rayne, Wood and Amy are in this, along with some other blonde chick. Glory, Dawn fills in the gaps and vice versa. New plan. Figure out what they're working for, because there is no way they'd work together without that. Dawn points out that they got to find them again to find out and for that they're going to need time or. Faith points out that Buffy will lead them. Dawn reluctantly agrees. And as if on cue Buffy appears. They call out to her, but she doesn't stop.

They run out to her, but she ignores them. They follow and Faith shouts in her ear. Buffy smacks her. Says she's going to kill him. Faith asks who. Buffy replies Wood. Faith asks why and Buffy replies that he tried to kill her.

He isn't alone. Buffy isn't listening. Faith and Dawn repeat this fact, try to tell her, that Glory's with them, Amy, Ethan. Nothing. Just. Wood's going to die. Finally they give up. They aren't going to be able to make her snap, not without Giles, and he's…They follow her to the edge of a mausoleum. She goes in. They follow cautiously, not sure where she's leading them. It becomes clear. Big church. Rain's getting harder. They trudge along, and reach the doors, Buffy opens them, and they walk through. Empty. Dark. Something swooped into view, briefly to vanish.

This was wrong. This was too much like a crypt. Ethan Rayne appears at the altar. Buffy acknowledges him. He smiles, grinning evilly.

There's someone who I'd like you to meet even more. She's traveled even farther.

Surprise me.

Oh we will.

Wood appears. Buffy latchs on and before Faith and Dawn can stop her she's on him. He holds up a crucifix in self defense but it's to no avail, he's…he's…Dead as a doornail. Someone croons, that that's not a very nice way to treat our guests, and Drusilla appears from above.

EPISODE 21: REUNIONS

Buffy doesn't recognize Drusella and just keeps stabbing. Drusella glides down to stand beside Ethan and Amy, whispers something reassuringly to them that he had it coming and Dawn and Faith prepare themselves for having to fight. Ethan laughs and bids them to drop their weapons and join them. Dawn and Faith step forward slightly to stand beside where Buffy is but don't drop their weapons, Buffy is still stabbing the lifeless Wood. Amy gestures, Buffy flies forward and into Drusella's hands. Buffy kicks, but Drusella whispers something and she's quickly unconscious. Drusella says something about stole my spikey, going to put her on something big, tall and spikey and with the flick of her cape rises again. She tells Ethan and Amy to do what they want about Dawn and Faith, that she has no need for them, nor should the partners. Claps her hand, does a disappearing act with Buffy and Faith and Dawn try to go after them, but are cut off by Ethan and Amy.

Vi and Roma appear then and seeing Wood's dead body try to kill Faith . Ethan and Amy use the fight as a diversion to try and escape. Dawn heads them off, but Ethan throws a punch that catches her off guard, knocking her to the floor. Faith meanwhile is losing her fight with Roma and Vi. Sirens begin to blare and uneasy and craving bloody revenge Roma knocks Vi aside and goes for Faith who is catching her breath. Faith looks up only to have enough time to, raise her stake instinctively in self-defense and Roma falls on it bleeding heavily. Vi screams and points accusingly at Faith. The doors rip open and the cops rush in following Vi's gesture…just in time to see Faith shocked pulling the stake out of Roma… And they charge…charge forward for her.

Dawn rises and dazed throws herself at the frontmost on- coming cop. The cop gasps in surprise as Dawn puts a stake through him and falls to the floor. The other cop stumbles back bewildered, and outnumbered now, he frantically calls for backup. Faith grabs a shaken Dawn who can't believe what she's just done and they both make a run for the door. The cop and Vi partially because they're in a state of shock let them go. Roma's bleeding heavily, but probably isn't dead. They run for about a block, only to hear sirens. Faith tries to track Buffy's scent but without success and the two hole up in a barn on the far end of town, sirens hollering in the distance. They try to figure out what Drusella means by something spikey and the partners.

Amy suddenly makes an unexpected cameo and gives them a message from Drusella, to come to the tower at the top of the bluffs at dawn if they ever want to see their beloved Buffy again. They decide to go and following Amy's instructions arrive at the bluffs just before dawn. No one has shown yet, they're about to leave thinking that no one is going to, when all of sudden sirens start blazing and they find themselves surrounded by the cops and slayers. They try to make a run for it, but it's no use, they're bound and in chains being escorted to the police station. There they meet Glory or rather Glory as Ben, who delightful locks them up with the help of Vi and the other slayers, who doesn't know that Ben is really Glory. Vi accuses Faith of murdering Giles and of Dawn killing Buffy back at the hospital. Bound and tied together they plot an escape , while Ben, Vi and Andrew who's back from Rome try to figure out what to do with them.

They put it into action with relative success only to have complications arise. They get the key clean from off the police officer who has it, but bump into Ben who raises the alarm. Left with little to no choice they leave with Ben at gunpoint out the front, with the cops and slayers following after them. Faith manages to hotwire the car while Dawn holding the gun to Ben's head shouts to Andrew that he's making a mistake and that there's no way Faith could have/ would have wanted to kill Giles. Andrew shouts back, that it doesn't really matter now, that Giles is dead and that somebody's got to be the one to replace him and make the tough decisions. He turns his back and Dawn then shouts after him that Giles would have him think before betraying his loyalties. Andrew walks away. Faith gets the car to work and ushers them to come, Dawn pushes Ben in between her, only to have him break loose. Dawn makes to grab him, but Faith tells her to forget him as the bullets start to fly, and climbing in Dawn hits the ignition. Ben, the slayers and the cops let them clear the parking lot and then begin to follow after them. Faith shouts to Dawn about where there going. Dawn says she's figured it out and knows where Drusella has Buffy, and pulling them out onto the motorway then shoots down it at a top speed. Meanwhile Buffy awakens to find herself face to face with Drusella hanging off the roof of a mansion. She lets out a loud scream.

Episode 22: WOLFRAM AND HART

-Buffy kicks, frantically, flaying. Drusella smiles and cuts her further loose. Buffy shouts even more, she thinks it's Faith, that Faith killed Giles and that now she's going to try and do her in. She doesn't understand that Drusella's here, having finally lost her mind and entered psychosis. And keeps calling her Faith, much to Drusella's frustration. Amy comes bearing news from Glory. And Buffy now enraged, manages to rip off one of her restraints, taking off …much to Drusella's shock, one of her fingers that are too close. Drusella screams and Buffy shouts in excitement as Drusella accosts Amy demanding her to bring it back. He will be here soon, she keeps saying, to collect them.

Meanwhile Ben and Vi are in one car, while two other slayers are in another. Faith and Dawn have gotten way ahead of them and Ben says that they should let the authorities take care of them, because the border will be already closed. There's no way that they can get out. Vi disagrees but after some convincing and coxying, she succumbs and calls off the chase. As Ben puts it they'll soon be right where they want them anyway. Dawn and Faith meanwhile are confused as Ben, Vi and the others seemingly let off chase. They are almost there when out of nowhere three black cars appear. Faith takes the wheel and they try to ditch them, but it's no use. They're going to have an escort and they're going to be expected. Faith and Dawn arrive at the mansion and are greeted at the gates by a disgruntled and uneasy Ethan Rayne. He, along with the men in black suits from the car escort them into a parlor to wait. The men leave and Ethan nervously watches over them. Faith asks where Buffy is and Ethan says she'll get to see her soon enough and that she'll be absolutely delighted to see you…rather sarcastically. Amy appears, also on edge and the two begin to converse nervously about something. Dawn tries to pick up pieces of it but to no avail. Suddenly Drusella appears escorted on either side by two of the men in black suits and ties. She's sucking on her new finger, and smiles as she sees Dawn. The two swap casualities.

A man appears behind her, he's got Buffy. Drusella gestures him to Faith and Dawn and smiling he steps forward. Faith gasps. The man nods and says he works for Wolfram and Hart. Dawn is confused, Faith explains what she already knows and why she should have known what partners meant back in the barn and the man evilly fills in the blanks. Amy lets out a shout and Andrew is suddenly there alive and well. He makes quick work of two of the men, only to become locked in a magickal fight with Ethan. Faith and Dawn spring into action and knocking Drusella down let Buffy break free. The man who said he works for Wolfram and Hart curses profoundly, says something, is pushed down and suddenly is swelling. People run in all directions. Faith grabs Dawn, Buffy and unable to reach Andrew who's losing his battle with Ethan rush upstairs. A pot comes hurtling up and shatters on the floor. Buffy tries to break free but Faith manages to hold her down. She's down there she cries and angrily manages to throw Faith off her and rush back down into the fray. Dawn tries to chase after her but Faith grabs hold of her and says that if Wolfram and Hart's involved in this there's nothing they can do.

The guy down there is a senior partner and as far as we know we can't even… Someone lets out a shout downstairs and Dawn biting Faith breaks free and rushes after her sister leaving her no choice but to follow. A werewolf has arrived apparently. It bites one of the men's hands off only to be blasted into a wall by the presumbibly senior partner. It transforms back. Oz… Somehow he'd found them. Probably had come to see them only to find…Andrew lets out a yelp and Buffy a second later is on top of him beating him into a pulp. Ethan grabs Amy and together they begin to inch towards the door. Dawn manages to pull Buffy off Andrew. Drusella smiling floats down from above and lashes out at her. Dawn dodges and helping Andrew to his feet engages Drusella. Buffy roaring knocks Faith to the floor, and rolling out stabs Ethan in the foot. The senior partner turns his attention on him and seeing them fleeing barks words to shoot out a bolt of red light at him. Amy barks out words in response and the spell deflects richocheting off the ceiling. Buffy lunges and Ethan startled falls back. She stabs him in the heart. Amy turns , and shouting in fury, grabs ahold of her rolling across the floor.

Oz rises and roaring as he spots Drusella about to suck Dawn dry rushes to her aid. Andrew meanwhile has snuck up on the Senior Partner and desperately tries to club him over the head. The Senior Partner whisks him away with a swish. Faith rises only to spot the Senior Partner now standing over a frightened Andrew. She shouts for Buffy but it's too late and a second later poor poor brave Andrew's head comes off, along with a desperate scream for Buffy. Buffy turns, punching Amy who falls to the floor licking the blood from her mouth, and roaring charges the senior partner. Everyone watches stunned as the two…the two…The room bursts into flames. Drusella flees. The two are still fighting. Oz is carrying a wounded Dawn towards the wall where Faith, Ethan and Amy are, and then in a moment of oh my god, Buffy takes off half of the guy's head only to …and the rest have no choice but to... Run. Amy casts a spell and the Senior Partner falls back into the wall, cursing profoundly as the building collapses down onto him… Amy whispers words and levitating Dawn off the ground and together they make a run for it, the same way Drusella went and over the cop cars on the ground…. (To Be Continued)


End file.
